


Caresses in the Dark

by LadyKoori



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caresses in the Dark

He is running from something he cannot see nor hear but that he knows is there, ready waiting to consume him completely if it catches him. His instincts war over it. Turn and fight or continue to flee. He wants to fight to know what it is that has plagued his dreams night after night since his memories were stolen from him.

His feet no longer carry him forward but he cannot face his pursuer. He tries turn and when that fails he tries to run again but that fails him also. He is stranded, defenseless, exposed with his back to his enemy. It is nearing. He struggles, trying to free himself, desperation overtaking him. It is upon him and he can feel himself being pulled, torn, fractured, and rescued by a presence he knows yet doesn’t.

Jack Harkness sits up in bed, sweat strained sheets slipping down around his waist. He lays back, curling on his side, panting for breath, willing himself to calm in the aftermath of his nightmare. His room on the TARDIS is dark and quiet save for the hum of the ventilation system. He listens, letting the sound help his settling heart. It’s soothing, comforting, and though he’s been on board the time ship only a week, it’s familiar in a way nothing has been in a long time.

A new noise fills the space. A groan, a voice begging for more, harder, faster. Rose. And the Doctor. The normally soundproof TARDIS has deigned to share with him with the sounds of the lovers in the next room. The noises cause him to harden and he closes his eyes in frustration.

He wishes he could join them.

But the Doctor would never accept him and Rose, beautiful loving Rose, still thinks in pairs and wouldn’t understand.

Jack rolls on to his back and wishes the TARDIS would become soundproof again. Wishes it would stop tormenting him so.

Also wishes that it would turn down the ventilation system because for a moment he could have sworn he felt a hand brush across his chest over his sternum and it isn’t helping with his other problems. When he feels the hand a second time he opens his eyes to reassure himself that he is alone in his room. It’s still dark and his bed is still oh so lonely.

Again the hand touches his chest, higher this time and brushes up his neck until he can feel fingertips on his cheek and a thumb brushing across his lips.

It is distinctly possible that the sounds of the lovers in the other room are causing Jack to lose his mind. A soft laugh fills the space around him and a second hand caresses his stomach. It moves lower and Jack gasps as fingers skim across hair. Laughter again, light, airy, feminine and seemingly emanating from near his left ear.

Jack looks around, his lips and cheek brushing against the hand still on them, attempting to convince himself that he is actually alone in the room. The hand moves away as he lies back down. He feels a body, softness and curves, settle against his even though the bed doesn’t move at all. Lips against his own, the hand sliding to settle on his hip.

He’s being kissed, thoroughly, pressure just as hard as he likes it, tongue slipping between his lips to touch his own. He shudders and his hands finally move, reaching.

Reaching for nothing. There isn’t anything there. Eyes that had closed open again.

The kiss is broken. The hand on his hip squeezes him and the other runs across his chest again, fingers brushing his nipple. He groans, arching up against the touch. He feels a smile against his neck as it is licked. Teeth bite lightly, teasing him. The hand on his hip moves across his thigh to cup his balls, gripping almost as hard as he wants it to. He moans, biting his lip trying to hold still afraid that if he moves he’ll end whatever is happening.

His balls are squeezed and rolled causing Jack to writhe against the body that isn’t there warm next to his. The hand on his chest travels lower, fingers brushing across his stomach causing his skin to jump at the sensation. His cock is enclosed in a hold that is only slightly too warm and not nearly tight enough.

He needs movement but there is none. The hand on his cock hasn’t moved and the one cupping his balls has stopped. He groans, wanting so much that he is willing to risk movement, his hips pumping him in the grasp. Another smile against his neck, and he begs silently for the teasing to end.

His phantom obliges, the pressure around his cock increasing, moving up and down with a rhythm that propels him towards the edge. He bites back a moan he knows will be much too loud, much too wanting. The hand on his balls slips lower, fingers teasing his opening, pressing in just barely.

He’s close, very close.

The grip tightens, cutting him off from the end that he wants, needs so desperately.

“Please,” he whimpers and there is laughter again.

The hand loosens just enough and works him to completion. He comes, back arching, hips bucking as he spills himself across his stomach. Lips brush against his own and he can feel whatever this is end.

He truly is alone in his room once more. The room is silent, Rose and the Doctor having finished their own pairing. Jack lays there panting for several minutes before moving off the bed towards the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway between the two rooms, his hand caressing the frame. One of the phantom hands is on his cheek again and lips press against his one final time.

“Thank you,” he says as the lips leave and he goes to clean himself off.

The TARDIS laughs and settles to sleep, confident that all of her charges are content for the night.


End file.
